memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Independence/Poison Chalice/Prologue
2375 - With the allied forces nearing Cardassia, the Dominion makes a last stand in the Lapolis system outnumbered and outgunned, the Dominion puts up a valiant fight. This turning point in the war would later become known as the Battle of Lapolis... The USS Midas is leading the fleet into battle as the allied fleet approaches the Cardassian/Dominion/Breen fleet that is ready for battle, as the Federation, Klingon, and Romulan forces are preparing for the assault. On the bridge of the Midas Commander Martin looks at the ships of the enemy fleet as Captain Miller looks at the tactical officer Lieutenant prepare to fire quantum torpedoes, helm come to course 213 mark 748 Captain Miller says as he looks at the two officers giving them orders. They both complied with their orders from the Captain as Commander Martin looks at the Captain. Sir why are we going to attack the Dominion fleet without orders from Admiral Ross? Commander Martin says as she looks at the Captain. He looks at her and replies, because Commander they killed my wife and kids and I’m gonna give them something to remember me by, helm engage and attack Captain Miller says as he looks at the main viewer of the ship. The Midas moves into the enemy fleet as the allied fleet scatters and attacks the enemy forces of the Dominion fleet, firing phasers and destroying several ships and takes a few hits as well. On the bridge the crew hangs onto their posts and chairs as the ship takes hits from the phased poloron based weapons of the Dominion warships and fighters. Shields down to 48%, damage to secondary hull rerouting power to the port shield emitters Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. Then a Jem’hadar fighter moves towards the Midas as the rest of the fleet tries to take it out with phasers and torpedoes but none hit it, as the fighter strikes the outer hull of the Midas's shields, on the bridge everyone hangs on tight as a huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and the Captain is thrown from the Captain’s chair as the crew sees the Captain’s lifeless body slumped on the deck as they look at Commander Martin who goes for the chair and looks at Mitchell. Mitchell what is our damage, and do we have weapons? Commander Martin says as she looks at the tactical console. She looks at her console and gives a full report. Shields are gone Commander main power is out we’ve also taken damage to our secondary power couplings on decks 4-17 sickbay is reporting casualties’ ma’am and engineering is also reporting that we’ve got damage to our containment generators 3 and 4 Commander Samuels is attempting to bypass. Commander Martin looks at the crew and sees that their trying their best to comply with her orders even though she’s a commander and not a full Captain until she gets promoted, meanwhile in main engineering Commander Samuel and his team are working to keep the core from breaching as well as critical systems on-line he walks to one of the officers a young woman who is his assistant and lover. Renee I need you to go and replace the rear driver coil assembly before we lose it and we’re adrift take Boyce and Mason with you” Lieutenant Commander Samuel says as he hands her the padd. She nods and takes the two young Ensigns with her to replace the rear driver coil assembly, he goes back to work at a console when the ship takes another hit a huge shower of sparks erupts from the console sending him flying from the console and Renee runs to him and holds him in her arms. “Renee I-I’m sorry if I was too harsh towards you these three years of the war, I should have been more” Commander Samuels says as he’s bleeding from the mouth and his face is charred from the console going out on him. SOMEONE GET ME A MED KIT NOW Renee shouts at the engineering team then she looks at Riley. Hang in their sir you’re gonna be good as new and the first thing we’re going to do is repair the Midas” Renee says as she looks at her wounded commanding officer. He smiles at her as an officer gives her a med kit and she starts to treat him but his injuries are so severe that she’s starting to tear up and a tear rolls down her face, when the computer voice speaks “warning containment breach warp core overload in 10 minutes. Then Commander Martin’s voice comes over the com system after that. All hands this is the first officer speaking on behalf of the Captain all crew to emergency escape pods this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill says Commander Martin over the com. The alarm sounds as the engineering team start to head out of engineering and then Lieutenant Mitchell puts down her commanding officer/lover and then kisses his dead face and closes his eyes and leaves the engine room. The saucer section of the Midas opens up and escape pods launch from the hatches as the ship’s port nacelle is venting drive plasma and the ship heads to the nearest Dominion warship and collides with the ship destroying the Midas and the Dominion warship in the process. As the Commander isn’t happy about losing her former ship.